


Father and Son

by Red Rose (TiaSilverStone)



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Tears, dead character comes back to life, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Red%20Rose
Summary: Badr mysteriously comes back to life, or did he even die?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the palace in a kingdom of prosperity and peace ruled by a kind and wise king. Said king was sitting in the garden working on some paperwork and enjoying the beauty of the surrounding areas. But it that peace was short lived.

”Sire!! Come quick! There is something you need to see!” Shouted a solider as he ran to the king.

”What is the matter?” The king asked.

”There is someone in the throne room wanting to see you. And he...”

”And he what?”

”He looks a lot like you, sire.”

The king’s eyes went wide. That was all it took to get the man up and running as fast as he could to the throne room of his palace. There was a hidden pathway into the throne room that only a trusted few knew of. And it was in the most obvious place that nobody thought that it could possibly be there, since it was such a stupid idea. The place the passage’s entry was behind the throne... (so obvious right?!) Behind the throne there was a massive and heavy purple curtain hiding the passage, the king, being careful, peeked through the curtain to take a look at said person who looked like him. The king froze. The person who the solider said looked like him did indeed look like him. Or the king looked like the person.

The person was talking to the king’s right-hand man and one of the Eight Generals.

“Honestly, I just came to go fishing. Why did the guards drag me here?” The person asked for the umpteenth time.

“Sir, you will just need to wait. When the king comes, you will understand why.” The advisor replied.

“Ugh! What did you say your name was again?”

“Ja’far. And your name was Badr, correct?”

“Yes. Sorry I asked again. Little bit bad with names.”

“No worries. I am very sorry. I don’t know what is keeping the king. He is usually never this late when there is a visitor.”

“Is he always lazy?”

“You have no idea. But you must give him credit where it is due. He maybe be super lazy, but he gets his work done with much time to spare.” Ja’far commented.

“I see. Do you have a place I could sit? It is tiring standing on one leg for so long...”

“One leg?”

“I was a solider in a war long ago and I lost my left leg.”

“I’m so sorry. Let me find you a chair.” And with that Ja’far left the room.

The king was in shock to see Badr standing before him. He thought the man was dead from long ago. Tears started to well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Wiping them away, he decided to take this chance since Ja’far had left. Straightening up, he went through the curtain and hid behind the throne.

Speaking out, “If you need a place to sit, you can sit on the throne till the king comes.”

Badr started, spooked by the voice. Cautiously he replied to the voice, “But won’t the king punish me for sitting on his throne?”

“Nonsense! I know the king well. If I tell him I invited you to sit on the throne, he will not complain.” The voice replied. “Come up and rest your feet. Foot. Sorry...”

Badr let out a merry laugh. It was ages since the king had heard it. It brought a smile to his face. 

“If you say so, I will trust your word.” 

Badr started his way to the throne and just as he go to the last step before the throne, the king stepped out from behind the throne. Badr stopped, staring at the king and not knowing that it was the king he was staring at. To him, he was staring at his son, Sinbad. Tears came to Sinbad’s eyes and spilled over as he looked at his father. Rushing to his father, he gave Badr the biggest hug he ever gave.

“Papa...” he cried into his father’s shoulder.

A hand went to Sinbad’s head and he could feel a wetness on his shoulder.

“Sin, my boy. My pride and joy...” Badr cried.

“Papa. Papa! Papa!!” Sinbad repeated like a mantra. 

“Shh. I’m here, son. I’m here.”

The two men stayed in each other’s embrace for several minutes, before Badr finally moved. He placed a hand on Sin’s face, looking him over.

He smiled. “Look at how much you’ve grown.”

Sin placed a hand over his father’s. “It has been 29 years since you last saw me after all. I was bound to grow a little bit.”

Badr’s eyes went wide. “29 years?! Have I really been gone that long?”

“Gone? Me and Mother thought you were dead!” Sin said as he started to cry again. “Your sword, a small pouch, and the news that you were dead was all that came to us after so long after you left to fight in the war again!”

“Dead? Haha... so that was what they told you...”

“Papa, tell me. What happened?”

“It is a long story.”

“I have time.” Sin smiled. 

Badr went to sit on the throne with Sinbad at his feet. And thus the tale of how he fled the army during the war began.


	2. History Revealed

“Where to begin the tale?” Badr said, thinking.

“How about right after you left the village?” Asked Sinbad.

“Ah. That would be a good place.” He replied. “Now, let’s see. Right after those men hauled me away from town, it was a long and hard journey to the front lines in the Reim empire. The soldiers were not very kind to me over the course of the trip. They treated me as a traitor because I harbored a spy in my home. They beat me. They didn’t give me much food or water. They didn’t treat my wound when i got injured. And they nearly killed me a few times as well.”

“THEY WHAT!?!” Shouted Sinbad. “They nearly killed you? More than once?!”

“Yes. “

“Are they still alive? Do you know their names?!”

“Yes, I know their names and faces, but I don’t know if they are alive.”

“I see. Sorry. Continue.”

“The soldiers, there were 4 of them if you are curious to know, decided to take a shortcut to the front lines but traveling near the sea. That was a mistake on their part. Were were at the border of Reim and our home country, Parthevia, and the coast of the ocean, when I decided to make an escape for it. In the middle of the night, when they all sleep and no one was watching me, I snuck to the coast as quietly as I could. I had stolen money from the soldiers to pay for a boat ticket out of the country, and I doubt that they noticed that the money was gone. I made my way to the coast and charted a boat to the Kou Empire. 

“When I go to Kou and told them I was a deserter refugee from Parthevia, surprisingly, they welcomed me with open arms and gave me everything I needed. Food, clothes, shelter, a job, medical attention and supplies, you name it. They even wanted me to go before their king to let him know the situation of the was in Reim and Parthevia. I did so and the king was shocked. He decided to aid any and all refugees for both countries if they fled. As, I don’t know what to really call it, but as a result of my talk with the king, he gave me quite the amount of money. Enough money for me to live like a noble for a good 20 years. 

“Not wanting to be rude, I accepted the money as long as they could place it in a magic space bag, since I didn’t trust anyone at the moment to let them manage what was mine. They did so and off I went. I lived comfortable in Kou until the war was over. I went back home in search of you and your mother. I was devastated when I learned your mother had passed.”

“Wait. If you went back home, didnt the people of the town recognize you?” Asked Sinbad.

“No, not really. I was away for years, so they forgot my face. And when I asked about your mother, I told them i was a distant family member of hers and I came to visit her after many years.”

“What about your leg? Let along scars?”

“I told them I was a gladiator and that I lost my leg in a fight that resulted in my retirement. The scars were from all the fights I had in the ring.”

“Smart.”

“I am your father. Where did you think you got your brain from?”

“Haha! I can’t hold a candle to you for that one!”

“Well, as soon as I found about your mother, I asked about the rest of the family. They said that the father, me, was dead, and the son had disappeared. I didn’t know what to do. The only thing I could think of was to search the world for you, and that is what I did. I searched for years and years and finally gave up searching for you last year. Not knowing what to do, i just roamed. Far and wide I travelled. And just last week, I heard about a new island country that formed not but 16 years ago. I heard it was first off the coast of Parthevia, but it was caught up the power struggle and was wiped out. Then I heard it was reestablished on an island or few in the middle of the sea. Curious, I decided to come out here and see the new country for myself.

“I got here three days ago and have seen much of the islands and the life style of its people. I am very impressed with what the king has done with his kingdom. He is a good ruler. Well, when I woke up this morning, I decided to go fishing. As I was nearing the shore, I came across Ja’far. He paled for a second then ordered his men to capture me and bring me hear to meet the king. Little did I know that you were here. When I saw you, emotion just overflowed in me. Joy, relieve, sadness. It was just a jumbled mess in me. Sin, never have I been happier to see you, alive and well and all grown up.” Smiled Badr.

Sin returned his smile, “Same here Dad. Same here.”

“Though I must wonder, where is the king? Ja’far said he would be here shortly, but he has yet to arrive.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he had to go to the restroom bad?” Sinbad laughed and that earned him a whack on the head from his father. “OUCH! What was that for!?”

“Do not mock the king, lest you are beheaded and I loose you when I thought I had already lost you!! After all those years of wandering in search of you, I lost hope. I thought that you could have died and, in fact, were dead!”

Sinbad deflated. “I am sorry Father. I didn’t mean to make you worry, let alone search for me for years.”

“Son, it is fine. We are together now. And I know for a fact that your mother is happy that we were able to be reunited after so many years of being apart.”

Sinbad gave a small smile, “Yes, she would be, wouldn’t she?”

BANG! The throne room doors were thrown open by a man with white hair.

“THERE YOU ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU STUPID OAF?!” Shouted Ja’far.

“Elk! I’m sorry! As soon as I hear that someone who looked like me was in the throne room, I rushed here via the secret passage! I was shocked to see that is was my father.” Replied Sinbad.

“Badr is your father?”

“Yes. Can you not tell? I look like him for crying out loud!!”

Ja’far looked back and forth. “Yes I can see the resemblance now. When I first saw him, I thought he was you. But upon a closer look, he looked a bit different, so I thought he could have been a long-lost sibling or family ember of yours, so I brought him here. Sorry if I was too forceful with you.” He said while turning his head to look at Badr.

“Tis alright boy. No harm done. If I may ask, where is the king?”

Ja’far looked stupefied. He looked at Sinbad and Sinbad just whistled. He, Ja’far, face palmed.

“You haven’t told your father yet, you moron?”

“Told my dad what yet?” Sinbad asked oh so innocently.

“Haaah.” Sighed Ja’far. Turning to Badr, he asked, “Badr. What is the name of this island country?”

Badr thought for a moment. “Sindria, I believe it was.”

“Yes. Now, can you guess who could possibly be the monarch of a kingdom with the name of SINdria?”

Badr thought again. Then a knowing look came across his face. He looked at Sinbad. Slowly,  
he asked, “Sin, are you the king around here?”

Sheepishly, Sinbad nodded.

Badr was speechless.


End file.
